Kenshin Reunited with his Sister
by narakunohime
Summary: Chap. 3 now up! The battle between the KenshinGumi and the Oniwaban has finally begun! But... what would the oniwaban want with Kei? And, who exactly is this mysterious man, whom leads the Oniwaban? KenxKao, SanoxMegumi, KeixAoshi. R&R please!
1. Default Chapter

Chapter One: Kenshin's Dream

That night when Kenshin fell asleep, he fell asleep into his usual slumber. Then, he started to dream. In his dream, he saw me being taken away by some bandits. "Imouto!" He replied, calling after me. "Anii!"

Then, all of a sudden, another group of bandits took him far away from his home, and beat him. After Seijirou saved him and taught him, he left for the Revolution where he became known as the Hitokiri Battousai. Then, some of the people part of the Choshu clan came up with me in their arms. "I found her on the foresty path all beat up, so the two of us brought her here. Does she look familiar to you?"

He told the two to take me inside, and place me on a futon to recover. They did as told, and took me inside. After they took me inside, they placed me on a futon that one of the guys had forgotten to put up. Then, when my brother when my brother walked in, he walked over ..and sat on both knees. All of a sudden, he found himself stroking my hair. As soon as it got really dark, Kenshin heard swords clanking—so he hurriedly went outside.

"Himura! The Shogi Tai have—"Then, the last of the allies fell. He killed all of the Shogi Tai that was there, but then.. Gentatsu stood up to challenge him. "I have come to kill you." (A/N: To let you know RK fans,-- this first chapter is just a dream, and I made Kenshin have a sister!) They fought and fought, until Kenshin used the RyuTsuiSen and killed him. My brother walked back into the house, to find me waking up. "Imouto!" I stood up running to him, but ended up falling flat on my face. "A-Anii.."

Then, a guy named Takimi Shigure ran up, and got me in his grasp. He then put a sword at my throat, threatening to kill me. "Don't come any closer—or I'll kill her!" My brother moved so fast that he showed up behind Shigure, and killed him. "Anii?" He looked at me. "Yes?" I continued, "I don't want to be separated again.." He walked up, and hugged me tight. "No, we'll never be separated again-my little sister."

After the battle, Kenshin took me on a walk. Then, all of a sudden, he started a conversation. "What've you been up to?" I looked over at him. "Nothing really.. living as an orphan-thanks to those stupid bandits! Oh, hey-how'd I end up here?"

He smiled. "One of the of the Choshu clan found you all beaten up.." I stared for a minute. "You sure?" He nodded. "I'm sure." Then, the Wolves of Mibu showed up. "Stand back..." So, I stood back allowing my brother the chance to fight with Saitou. "Hiten Mitsurugi Style! RyuSoSen!" Saitou blocked. Then, Saitou attacked.

Kenshin then realized that if he ever killed another soul...well, I think the phrase was...he swore never to kill again—and to protect the weak with his reverse edge sword that he receives (but you don't see him get in the dream!) So now my brother and I headed into Tokyo-which is now 10 years into Meiji...and became rurouni..

"Battousai!" This girl said. "I've found you!" Later that week, we had become friends with her. "I'm Kamiya Kaoru.. Hajimemashite." I bowed, and replied, "I'm Himura Kei. Yoroshiku. And, this is my brother."

"Himura. Kenshin Himura."

First the Disclaimer: The RK characters belong to Nobuhiro Watsuki! And, the ones I make up belong to ME!

Anii: Big brother

Imouto: Little Sister

Yoroshiku/Hajimemashite: Nice to meet you...


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Megumi at Kamiya Dojo

Yahiko woke up from his slumber to notice that Megumi was in the Kamiya Dojo, flirting with Kenshin. Yahiko then looked around the dojo, noticing Kei trying to calm Kaoru down.

"She's not worth it, Kaoru. Please calm down!" Kei replied, as kindly as she could.

Yahiko walked farther into the room, with everyone's eyes on him.

"WHAT!?" Yahiko shouted, obviously feeling uncomfortable. A little later, Kenshin had all of us wait outside, so he could talk to Miss Takani.

Kaoru didn't like the idea, and began rambling about random things. Though, no one knew that they were being watched. Before she could complain some more, Kenshin stepped out of the dojo with Megumi behind him.

"What were you two talking about?! It better not have been about sex!" Kaoru replied, with jealousy in her voice. Kaoru noticed the smirk on Megumi's face, and glared at her. Kei noticed the nervous look on her brother's face. When Sanosuke heard that remark, he couldn't help but feel jealous.

But…why?

How could he feel something for Megumi when she killed _his_ best friend?

"We didn't talk about 'sex', that we did not. We talked about how to take Kanryu down." For a minute Sanosuke felt releived, that is, until Megumi started flirting with Kenshin again.

"Sir Ken, I don't know how to thank you…" She replied, blushing a little.

Kenshin smiled nervously, and swung his hands up in defense. "Y..you don't owe me any thanks.. Megumi-dono."

Sanosuke glared at Kenshin, not noticing that Kei was smirking at him.

Somehow she knew that he had a crush on her ever since the two had first met. He looked over towards Kenshin's sister, noticing that she had a smirk on her face.

"Why're you looking at me like that?!" Sanosuke asked, wide-eyed.

"Well… for one, you have a crush on Megumi Takani. You don't like her flirting with my brother, do you?" Kei asked, waiting on his answer.

Sanosuke blushed, and realized that Kei was right. He does have feelings for that young woman… but how can he tell her that he doesn't like Megumi flirting with Kenshin?

"Well? What's your answer?"

"I don't like her flirting with your brother at all … I actually have feelings for her." Sanosuke replied, feeling embarrassed.

No one had the chance to say anything else, because Sanosuke noticed that Kenshin had a serious expression on his face. He followed the red-head's gaze to the trees, only to notice that there was someone in front of them. His name was "Hyottoko", and he happened to be apart of Aoshi's group known as: "The Oniwaban". He turned his gaze towards Kei, and then towards Megumi.

_Why did that guy look at me? _Kei thought, looking towards the guy. He spout fire from his mouth, aiming it towards my brother, but Sanosuke blocked the fire with his fist.

"Way to go, Sano!" Kei and Yahiko replied, with hopeful looks on their faces.

Disclaimer: I don't own RK or it's characters. Only Nobuhiro Watsuki does.

Well, here's chapter two. Hope you enjoy! - R&R please.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Kei was watching the battle unfold, not even knowing that Han'nya was standing right behind her. Kaoru pointed right behind her, as if trying to tell her that there was someone there. And, that someone was Han'nya.

"Kei! There's someone right behind you!" Kaoru replied, fear in her voice. Kei turned to look behind her, only to get herself knocked unconscious. Kenshin soon turned to notice his sister in the arms of Han'nya.

"Put her down now!" Kenshin replied, angrily. Megumi knew what was unfolding, and stood in her spot. She wanted to move, but she couldn't. Instead, she watched what was unfolding, and wished she could do something.

But… she was too afraid.

***

"We've got what we were coming for." Han'nya replied. Beshimi soon stood on the other side of the masked ninja, smirking at the infamous swordsman.

"This is your first warning. Hand Megumi over, or you won't see this girl again." And with that, the three oniwaban vanished.

***

Kei awoke in an unfamiliar place, with no idea of where she was. She was soon greeted by a handsome young man, with short dark hair, and cold dark eyes.

He appeared to be in his early twenties.

"Name?" He asked, coldly. Kei then answered his question quickly, hestitating a little.

"Himura Kei." She replied, looking awawy from the mysterious man. The guy smirked, and turned her head towards where he was currently standing.

"Interesting. You're the Battousai's little sister…"

"W-who are you, and how do you know I'm related to Kenshin?!" Kei asked, her voice frightened. Although, her face was flushing a bright red. How did this guy know that she's related to Kenshin?

_Oh, brother. I've got a crush on a guy—that kidnapped me!_

"I'm Shinomori Aoshi, and I can tell you're related to him by looking at your eyes. Not to mention, your last name."


End file.
